Locuções Adjetivas
by LidiAngel
Summary: Uma garota que gosta de sapatos.  Um garoto que gosta de garotas.  Ela pensa que ele é gay.  Ele pensa que ela é louca.
1. Prólogo

Olá a todos! O/

Só umas explicações básicas: esta fanfic foi escrita por mim e pela minha amiga Cory B e resolvemos postá-la aqui.

Os capítulos são intercalados (Cory/meu/Cory/meu...). Então sem mais enrolações, vamos ao prólogo:

Concentra. Não esquece do seu objetivo. Sem se distrair.

Que loja de sapatos LINDA! Meu Deus, que scarpin maravilhoso. E é vermelho, alguém tem noção de há quanto tempo procuro um sapato desse porte vermelho? Preciso entrar nessa loja... Não, preciso comprar o presente pra Lindsay. Aniversário dela amanhã.

Eu nunca mais vou achar esse sapato!

Não, ano passado eu fiz a mesma coisa. Comprei coisa pra mim e fiquei sem dinheiro pra comprar pra ela, afinal, o que eu ganho mensalmente do meu pai não é o suficiente nem pra comprar um chiclete que não derreta após algumas horas dentro da bolsa.

Tudo bem... Continuo andando, contrariada. Aquele sapato será comprado assim que eu voltar da loja onde comprarei a camisola que minha irmã tanto quer.

Quantos minutos passaram? Ah, cinco. Parece muito mais; eu PRECISO daquele scarpin. Cadê aquela loja? Ela andou, aposto. Ah, está ali!

Entro sem cerimônia, quanto mais rápido eu terminar aqui, mais rápido volto pra outra loja.

- Por favor. – eu disse, quando encontrei uma mulher pouco mais velha do que eu, andando na loja com seu uniforme rosa. – Você poderia me ajudar?

- Claro. – sorriu a mulher. – O que procura?

- Uma camisola pra dar de aniversário pra minha irmã. – respondi. – Acho que ela usa M.

- Vou trazer os últimos modelos. – disse a atendente, desaparecendo atrás de uma pilha de roupas.

Olhei para trás distraída e vi que havia um homem ali. Era um garoto. Era alto e moreno, e estava olhando as lingeries. Continuei encarando-o, até que este se virou um pouco. Desviei o olhar, alarmada – não queria ser pega vigiando o cara.

Até que ele não era feio, é o que pude conferir ao espiá-lo de longe enquanto olhava as camisolas. Aposto que é homossexual, que desperdício!

Eu sempre quis um amigo gay.

- Aqui, senhorita. – disse a moça, voltando com uma pilha de pijamas. Comecei a olhar um por um, rapidamente. Quase todos eram rosa, exceto um lilás e dois azul claro.

- Tem alguma preta? – perguntei, ainda passando os vestidos um por um. – Minha irmã disse que vira uma aqui outro dia.

- Preta? Creio que não. – murmurou ela, e eu já estava me lamentando internamente por ter que procurar outra loja quando ela completou – Espera, só se...

A atendente me levou até uma das araras e retirou um cabide, com uma camisola preta de seda pendurada. Não era nada o estilo pink da loja, era até meio gótica com uns bordados nada fofos.

Perfeito.

- Essa mesma. – respondi instantaneamente, e segundos depois, eu estava no caixa.

Já estava no pagando o lindo vestido – só se você odiar rosa cheio de bordados – da minha irmã quando o homem se aproximou. Parecia ter 17, no máximo 18 anos.

- Quando chegam as novas peças? – perguntou. Sua voz era grave, mas não muito. Era normal, acho.

- Semana que vem. – respondeu a mulher do caixa, que aparentava ter cerca de 27 anos. Um chute, apenas. Observei a conversa pelo canto do olho.

- Vou comprar pra minha... namorada. – explicou-se o garoto. Eu senti que era mentira.

Ele saiu andando e encontrava-se na porta da loja quando o alcancei, desajeitada, com a sacola pendurada em um dos braços.

- Desculpe. – abordei-o.

- Hã? – o garoto se virou para mim. 17 anos, definitivamente. Encarou-me com intensos olhos castanhos, tão escuros que pareciam até um par de jabuticabas.

- Você vai mesmo comprar pijama ou lingerie pra sua namorada? – perguntei, na cara-de-pau. – Você estava mentindo ali.

- Eu te conheço? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Espera! – exclamei. Ele era o primeiro gay que eu conhecera, eu precisava conseguir pelo menos conversar um pouco com ele. E quem sabe, daqui a uma semana, já não somos amigos? – Adorei sua camiseta.

- Legal. – disse, sem entusiasmo. Pelo que eu sei (ou seja, lendo livros com histórias sobre americanas), os gays ficam alegres quando elogiados pela roupa. – Tchau.

Que frio. Mas eu _sabia_ que era homossexual; ele provavelmente percebeu que eu percebera e estava guardando aquele segredo, com medo de ser descoberto. Ou talvez pudesse sofrer preconceito. Coitado! Preciso ficar amiga dele e lhe dizer umas boas verdades – não se pode importar com o que os outros dizem.

Você tem que saber o que é.

Eu estava cogitando dar conselhos para um homem que eu nem conheço?

...Sei.

Ah meu Deus, o sapato! Eu já tinha esquecido!

Corro para a loja, esbaforida, e não o encontro na vitrine. Nem dentro na loja. Nem no estoque. Compraram o _meu_ sapato porque eu fique perdendo tempo com _aquele gay_. Aquele homem que obviamente não tem namorada, entra em lojas de roupas femininas para imaginar-se como mulher e compra lingeries para vestir escondido.

Será que a primeira impressão é mesmo a que fica?


	2. Capítulo 1

Aí vai o primeiro capítulo.

Só lembrando que como os capítulos são intercalados (meus com os da Cory B), este é meu (o anterior foi da Cory B) e o próximo será da Cory etc.

Ok, vamos para o capítulo:

O que aquela garota tinha? Bom, o que importa é que ela se foi. E com muita sorte, pra sempre.

Yes! Hoje é o meu dia de sorte! Sabe o que estou vendo? Uma gata, loira, olhos azuis, desacompanhada, belo corpo E mais velha, acho que ela tem... 20 anos! Há há! É hoje!

Caminho calmamente como quem não quer nada, olhando as vitrines, ou melhor, fingindo, pois meus olhos grudaram em suas curvas e em seu cabelo naturalmente loiro. Finalmente, me encontro a dois passos dela e calmamente, fingindo estar cansado, me sento na poltrona, ao lado dela.

- Ah, me desculpa. Eu não te vi aqui... - murmuro, com uma voz pesada e arrastada. Acho que eu daria um bom ator.

- Não, pode ficar, não tem problema – ela sorri pra mim.

- Tá sozinha? - óbvio que uma das primeiras coisas necessárias é verificar se ela está sem um namorado ou um ficante. Porque o problema não é ela ter alguém. E sim ela se apaixonar por mim e ter um acompanhante que pode arrebentar a minha linda cara!

- Bom... Sim – a garota disse, timidamente.

- Quer um sorvete? Eu pago! - eu disse, apontando pra um barraca, onde havia sorvete de massa. Olhei pelo canto dos olhos, ela estava fixada na barraca. Tinha um cara de... sei lá 30 anos que atendia. Logo estávamos na frente deste, pedindo sabores – Então, você não me disse seu nome ainda. Eu sou Chad.

- Ah, sim. Meu nome é Camille. Eu quero o de morango! - Camille... Belo nome! - Obri... - mas repentinamente, a fala dela desapareceu quando olhou bem para o cara, ao que me parece – John, o que faz aqui? - bom, o shopping inteiro podia ter ouvido, MAS quem estava com a garota era... EU! Opa opa! Por que ela está chorando?

- O que foi? Está tudo bem? - pergunto, pegando os sorvetes, meu e dela. A expressão do "velhote" não me pareceu agradável...

- Claro! Com outros caras você toma sorvete! - resmungou ele – Comigo, só lugar chique, né? - huummmm... Já vi que essa garota é problema. Melhor eu dispensar ela. Depois de um beijo, é claro! Dou o dinheiro pro cara e, antes que ela voltasse a berrar com ele, puxo-a diante de mim e a beijo, ao que ouço berros do cara. Uau! Ela correspondeu. Após isso, o cara discutiu AINDA mais com ela, que retrucava. O que eu aprendi? Eles já namoraram e acabaram de terminar e o principal... Eu sou mais fofo que ele!

- Bom, Camille... - finjo que acidentalmente cai sorvete na minha camisa. - Ai, droga! Eu já volto, tá? Vou ao banheiro! - dito isso, dou meu sorvete a ela depois de puxar grande parte para minha boca. Sorvete de chocolate, o melhor! Saio correndo, virando as primeiras curvas do corredor, até parar em um banheiro. Se vou voltar? Claro que não! Bom, só tenho que tomar cuidado com o conteúdo desta sacola em minhas mãos... Pode ser um problema se eu perder isso! E pior... Se uma GAROTA achar isso.

Bom, acabei de passar no banheiro e tirar o grosso. Mando pra lavar depois! Ando calmamente, analizando e procurando a próxima garota sortuda. Ai! Esbarrei em alguém. Há há! Caiu! Bem feito! Opaa é uma garota. Instantaneamente ofereço minha mão e ela aceita, sem delicadeza alguma. Quando está quase de pé, a reconheço... É a garota estranha da loja de pijamas! Ah não! A sacola caiu no chão... Melhor eu pegar antes que... Ops! Esqueci que tinha uma garota em minhas mãos e... Acabei soltando-a sem querer e ela caiu no chão. Olho rapidamente para os lados. Tomara que nenhuma gatinha tenha visto isso. Ufaa... Ninguém viu. Ligeiramente pego a sacola. Acreditem, É mais importnte que essa garota!

- Ei! - aquela voz fina da garota reclama, logo ela se levanta sozinha – Ah! É você! - logo o mal humor dela se transforma em um sorriso, e logo este se desmancha – Ah não! Caiu sorvete na sua linda roupa! - foi praticamente um berro. Olho o local do crime: a mancha de sorvete de chocolate.

- Sim, e daí? - pergunto. Peraí! Não quero ouvir resposta nenhuma, então é melhor eu dar o fora e rápido! A boca dela está se abrindo! - Não interessa. Eu tô indo – há há! Fui mais rápido. Caminho apressadamente para a saída do shopping. Se a "Camille" me ver, estou ferrado.

Pronto! Cheguei no estacionamento sem sinais da loira gata nem da baixinha irritante. Ué... Onde eu deixei meu carro mesmo? Ah! É verdade. Tô com o carro da Laura. Ela tinha pedido pra eu fazer o que mesmo...? Ah sim, claro. Pintar o carro de rosa pink. Vai ficar podre em rosa, mas vai combinar com a patricinha da Laura. Sim sim, tem um lugar aqui mesmo no shopping que pinta carros. Bom, não posso esquecer de encher o tanque, ou vai parecer que eu fiquei vagabundiando – o que eu não estava. Só estava paquerando, é diferente – e ela vai perceber que, pintar o carro nem é tão demorado. No fim ela vai descobrir mesmo.

Certo certo, vamos logo com isso... Caminhei ligeiramente até o carro e o dirigi até o local cujo nome é bizarro. Hoje foi praticamente o meu dia – tirando aquela baixinha estranha e tagarelinha – aliás, enquanto meu carro está no conserto, consegui um outro de graça, beijei um loira e só falta pintar esse carrinho aqui.

- Oi! - cumprimentei o cara que se encontrava parado, provavelmente o dono.

- Olá. O que vai querer? - ele respondeu, ainda sentado.

- Minha namorada pediu pra pintar o carro dela de rosa. Podia fazer isso? - disse, focando-o.

- Claro. Que rosa? - logo um caderno de quinhentas mil páginas foi pego pelo cara e depositado de qualquer jeito no chão, provocando um estrondoso barulho.

- Sei lá. Não é tudo igual? - dã. É rosa. Precisa de mais alguma informação? Ele riu, abrindo o livro no meio, aparecendo rosa. Tá, tem tons diferentes, e daí? Provavelmente a Laura não se importaria com o tom, ela só me disse "rosa" - Certo, deixa eu ver... - logo vi um rosa chamativo, brilhante, a cara dela – Pode ser esse – apontei, ao que o tiozinho levantou dizendo pra eu voltar em aproximadamente meia hora.

Saí, indo a um pequeno restaurante. Olhei o dinheiro que a Laura me deu para pintar o carro dela, já que o pai não deixava e me odiava mesmo, eu fiquei de fazer, mas por uma troca justa, ela fica comigo durante uma semana. Ela topou. Como a pintura ia ser apenas metade do que ela me deu, eu posso gastar. Ela é rica, mora em uma mansão, então nem vai notar que foi pela metade do preço em um lugar qualquer e não um conhecido. Pedi um lanchinho. Precisava fazer alguma coisa em meia hora e comer me pareceu bom.

O sanduiche daqui é boom! Nossa, já deu meia hora! Levanto calmamente após pagar a conta com o dinheiro da minha garota. Ela não precisa saber disso. Saí e fui ao local dos carros. Quando cheguei já estava pronto e o cara tirava fotos do carro como se fosse uma obra prima. Nossa, esse rosa ficou... Rosa demais. Dane-se. A Laura não vai se importar.

- Obrigado – disse enquanto dei o dinheiro pro cara e fui embora. Carros conversíveis são demais! Vejamos, de troco ainda tenho dez dóllares... Dá pra comprar um sorvete! Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz, comprei uma Häagen-Dazs de chocolate. E é ótimo!

Após encher o tanque, voltei para a casa... Digo, mansão da Laura. Estacionei este e calmamente saí, indo diretamente para a porta e apertando a campaínha. Quem abriu foi um dos milhares dos mordomos que trabalham para a família dela.

- Bom dia senhor Chad – este me cumprimentou. Todos já me conhecem, levando em conta o tanto de vezes que já estive aqui – Entre! - dito isso, ele me conduziu até a enorme sala de jogos da família – Vou chamar a senhorita Laura. Fique à vontade – e saiu. Como a Laura demoraria um pouco, como sempre, não teria problema algum em usar esses jogos, digo... Testar os aparelhos mecânicos dela. Hum... Qual primeiro? Esse tapete de dança me parece convidativo... e prestes a explodir... Melhor testar antes que aconteça o pior quando alguém da família for usar. Vou neste primeiro! Esse me parece seguro, mas é melhor utilizá-lo um pouco mais. Nunca se sabe.

- Chad, você não tem jeito mesmo! - ouvi uma voz feminina atrás de mim, mas estava no meio da música... Digo... Do teste! - E aí? O tapete já está seguro? - oopa! Essa voz é da Laura!

- Oi, Laurinha! - cumprimentei-a, largando o jogo – Sim, está completamente seguro para seu uso! - sorri, enquanto recebi um olhar de reprovação acompanhado de um sorriso sarcástico. Peraí! Uau! Ela estava linda! Bom... os lindos cabelos loiros cacheados caíam pouco abaixo de seus ombros de um jeito delicado, um top rosa acompanhado de uma saia rodada do mesmo tom. Os olhos verdes intensos me encarando e uma maquiagem leve - Nossa! Você está linda! - exclamei, dando-lhe um beijo – Como sempre – acrescentei, antes de dar-lhe um outro beijo, seguido por vários outros.

- Ei ei! Você! - uma voz grossa surgiu por trás da garota. Sim, levei um susto e, assim como a Laura, dei um pulo. Calmamente olhei para quem era. Problemas: era o pai dela! - Você não é o cara que tava no shopping hoje com outra garota? - ele me encarava rigidamente. Fui descoberto! Fiz uma cara de dúvida. Despistá-lo não seria problema nenhum. - Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! A garota do sorvete! Eu te vi!

- Não, senhor. Eu passei o dia em casa – certo, não podia dizer que fui pintar o carro da Laura em troca que ela ficasse comigo. Aí seriam mais DOIS motivos pra ele me odiar e me afastar de novo de sua filha. Uma coisa que não podia acontecer DE JEITO NENHUM.

- Então que marca de chocolate é essa na sua camisa? - esbravejou o cara. Digo... O pai dela, me encarando sem parar.

- Eu tava vendo um filme lá em casa e sem querer caiu sorvete na minha blusa – ok, essa não foi a melhor desculpa, mas foi a única que consegui pensar em.

- Papai! O Chad não tem nada com isso. Ele está comigo, lembra? - a Laura sorriu nervosamente. Obviamente não queria que o pai dela descobrisse o carro rosa brilhante lá fora. O pai dela permaneceu nos fitando por mais alguns segundos, antes de sair.

- Eu vou sair. Olha o que faz com a minha filha! - berrou ele. A última parte pra mim, óbvio – Tchau, filhinha – e beijou-a na testa, antes de sair. Sabe de uma coisa? Os pais de uma namorada são seus piores inimigos...

- Ufa. Essa foi quase – suspirou ela. - Daqui a cinco minutos vamos lá na garagem! Quero ver como meu carro ficou – riu ela.

- Claro! - ficamos parados até ouvirmos o carro do velho... Digo... Do pai dela sair.

- Vamos! - ela pulou, me puxando pelo braço. Opa! Acho que esqueci o pote do sorvete no carro!

- Espera! Espera! - berrei.

- O que? - ela me encarou, levemente assustada.

- Acho que deixei a chave do carro no salão de jogos! - logo ela estava correndo para dentro. Ótimo! Entrei no carro assim que ela passou pela porta. Achei o pote! Saí do carro com o pote e tranquei o veículo. Olha! Tem um cara passando!

- Aí, cara! - corri até ele – Olha! Você quer? - perguntei depois de arrastá-lo para trás de uma moita. O pacote parecia impecável. Fora por umas duas gotas de chocolate.

- Tá achando que eu preciso? - ele me encarou, bravo.

- Qual é o nome do seu filho?

- Eu não tenho! - ele parecia ainda mais impaciente

- Eu disse filho? Quis dizer filha! - ri

- Emily, por que? - ele aparentou curioso

- É que era pra ela que eu queria mandar. Na verdade é um amigo meu que tá apaixonado por ela e pediu pra eu comprar – ele pareceu satisfeito com a desculpa e levou o pote embora. Voltei correndo até o carro, bem quando a Laura saiu pela porta.

- Eu não achei – ela disse, ofegante.

- Hum... - revirei meus bolsos – Ah foi mal. Tá aqui!

- Que bom – riu ela, reparando só agora no carro – UAU! Ficou lindo! Obrigada! Obrigada! - repetia Laura, eufórica. Logo ela começou a me beijar – Você é o melhor namorado do mundo! - Exclamou ela.

- Eu sei! - falei entre os beijos. Certo, levei um tapa, mas fazer O QUÊ? É SIMPLESMENTE a mais pura verdade. E ela que disse! Bom... "Namorado" não seria o termo adequado para o que estamos fazendo. É uma "troca de favores". Mas como garotas acham que QUALQUER COISINHA já vira sério, eu não serei o primeiro a contrariar. E bom, o lance da outra garota... Eu só a paquerei. E rolou só UM beijo. Ou seja, nada de mais!

- Me desculpe! - ela repentinamente se assustou, ao olhar para o relógio – Eu estou MUITO atrasada para minha aula de piano! - exclamou ela, dando-me um último beijo – Eu tenho MESMO que ir.

- Fica tranquila. Vai lá! - sorri – Eu também tenho que ir pra casa – tá bom que eu ia pra casa...! Vou é pra algum lugar. Qualquer lugar que tenha garotas bonitas. He he. Vi ela se afastar. Logo, eu estava vagando pela rua, sem destino algum. Certo... Eu TENHO que encontrar um lugar! Vamos ver, vamos ver...

Sabe o que eu ACABEI de perceber? Ainda não larguei a sacola! Opa! Lembrei de outra coisa! Tem uma loja de roupas femininas por aqui! É pra lá que eu vou! Nossa. Ainda bem que eu lembrei de pegar a sacola do carro da Laura. Imagina se ela visse! Conforme a própria Laura, isso é "raro". Tá, eu digo o que é. É um Zcarppim, Scarpini... Sei lá! Um sapato bizarro vermelho. Era o único da loja. E eu não ia deixar isso passar! Comprei rapidinho assim que saí da loja feminina no shopping. Bom, vou guardar pra caso alguém, digo, alguma namorada, precise. Como só tinha um, digamos que era tamanho único.

Eu estava certo! A loja é cheia de gatas. Bom... Tirando umas baixinhas. AH NÃO! Essa baixinha me PERSEGUE, não é possível! Droga! Ela me viu! Preciso me esconder. Rápido! Pronto, estou atrás de inúmeras roupas, estas penduradas. Que porcaria de esconderijo é esse? Fala sério. Qualquer um me vê aqui. Bom, aparentemente... Todo mundo MENOS ela! Ha ha ha ha! Que boca GRANDE a minha! Agora ela me localizou. Pára de chamar a atenção das gatas aqui! Elas não precisam saber que estou fugindo de uma PIRRALHA como você! Nem mais um passo... Nem mais um passo!

- Aqui moça! - a baixinha pronunciou, pegando uma das roupas na minha frente. Que susto! Pensei que ela tinha me visto! Suspirei longamente. Que susto!

- O que um gato como você faz escondido aqui? Se perdeu? - ouvi uma foz feminina um pouco mais grossa que o normal. Nossa! Congelei de susto. De onde apareceu? Me virei lentamente, vendo quem era. Certo... contando com ela, são duas não gatas nessa loja!

- AAHH! - sim, eu berrei e pulei pra fora do meu esconderijo de um jeito não elegante. Mas essa aí me deu um SUSTO! Na verdade, dois. O primeiro foi tranquilo, ela veio do nada e começou a falar comigo. O segundo foi a proximidade, os olhos dela fechados, a boca contraída e pronta pra me beijar. E sabe de uma coisa? Essa aí não entende de maquiagem. Fica ótimo em algumas garotas se usarem de um jeito. Nessa aí só piorou...

- Qual é? Fica comigo – ela pronunciou, novamente se aproximando, enquanto eu dava passos para trás. Cara, essa garota tem SÉRIOS PROBLEMAS!

- Anh... - ok, eu estava sem falas. Cadê as gatas? Por que não é uma delas? Eu ficaria TÃO agradecido!

- Venha, você parece um gatinho assustado – ela riu DA MINHA CARA. Certo, acho que logo vou parar em uma parede de tanto ir pra trás... Droga, eu e minha boca GRANDE, digo, meu pensamento... Acho que cheguei na parede. Ou não. Também tá se mexendo... Por que eu CAÍ? Vou olhar pra trás e... ÓTIMO! Estou entre as duas não gatas do lugar. Que AZAR! Eu acabo de esbarrar e cair juntamente com a baixinha estranha!


End file.
